


Cain x Navigator!Reader

by HowDoIEvenHomestuck



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDoIEvenHomestuck/pseuds/HowDoIEvenHomestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You arrive on the Sleipnir in the first female group of navigators and fighters sent to protect Earth and fight the Colterons. Contrary to previous belief, the female navigators and fighters will be matched up with males instead of the girls staying in their previous arrangement. Lucky you, you get stuck with the sadistic asshole, Cain, who recently lost his legendary navigator in a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm not very good at this. All canon characters will most likely be not very, well, canon in their actions. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"_____, wake up!" The excited voice of your fighter and closest friend Elizabeth rouses you from your sprawled slumber, her face hovering above yours with wide, excited eyes.

"Why do I have to..?" You groan and roll over, hissing indignantly when you're robbed of your blanket.

"BECAUSE WE'VE ARRIVED!" Her voice is cheery and exuberant.

"Mmp- what?!" You sit up immediately, finally understanding why Elizabeth was so... happy.

"Yes! Oh my god, _____, do you think we're going to be able to fly on our own soon?!" She's bouncing with excitement, throwing your uniform at you. You grumble and get up.

"You need to chill." You decide to ignore how excited you had been for a moment there, stripping out of your night clothes and slipping into your tight, uncomfortable uniform. You brush your hair hurriedly and grab your bag before getting dragged out of your room by your lovable idiot of a friend. _She's way too excited about this.._ you think as you part ways with her to recieve commands from the Sleipnir's lead navigator.

"Ladies, welcome aboard the Sleipnir! I'm Keeler. Now, I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, but for now, please let me explain what will happen with your navigator and fighter set up." You stare at the kind man's face with unease, curious about just what he has to explain on that topic. "I'm certain this will cause some disrupt, but you all will be paired with a male fighter. We wish to encourage new bonds between you and our men. If you have any issues with your fighter, please, immediately contact me or my fighter, Encke. Please report to the mess hall for breakfast. We will tell you what room to go to as you exit after you finish your meal. I apologize in advance for how... cramped the rooms are." He gives an apologetic smile, and you head to the cafeteria with the others.

Your stomach clenches with nausea as you pass into the massive room, seeing how the guys eye the girls with almost... hungry expressions. You don't even bother to get food, and you follow some of the other girls that chose to go without eating, as well. Five minutes later, you get up, rushing to the door. You get stopped by a male navigator.

"Task name, Miss?"

"_-_____." You can't help but wince at the slight crack in your typically steady voice.

"_____.. Ah, yes. Room 413." You give a nod, taking out your port and typing the room number into the map that had been downloaded into everyone's screens. When you arrive at your assigned room, you hesitate, before pushing the button to open the door and stepping in. The sight that greets you leaves you blushing and speechless.

A man with dark, blue highlighted hair is leaning up against the wall opposite the door, not having noticed you due to his closed eyes. His large hand grasps his own member, pumping it rapidly. He gives short, pleasured moans, occasionally whimpering out a name.. Abel?

Just to ruin his fun, you clear your throat loudly, crossing your arms. One of his eyes open slightly. He offers a soft chuckle before going right back at it.

"You are.. disgusting." You decide to just dismiss this incident, figuring that he hadn't been prepared for a new navigator- and a female one at that. You close the door. You slip off your bag, watching out of the corner of your eye as the fighter finishes, a rather loud groan resonating through the tiny room. He slowly composes himself and tucks his junk away before giving you a satisfied smirk.

"Come over here." His voice makes you tense, but, deciding to be obedient, you cross the room to stand in front of him. You recoil as he grabs your chin with the hand he was just using on himself. "What a pretty face..." He leans down and forces you into a sudden, rough kiss, and you try to push him away. His rock hard body doesn't budge. You give a sharp cry when his teeth cut through your lip in a fierce bite, a whimper escaping you as he withdraws. You reach up to gently touch the stinging wound. "Now everyone will know you're mine," his voice is breathy as he shoves you away.

"Wh... what the... FUCK?!" Your voice is indignant as you fall onto your rear, landing on the sleeping pads that had been removed from the beds that retract into the wall. You hiss as he gives a seductive smile. 

"We'll be sleeping together, by the way. And don't try to report me," he wipes at his lips with his thumb, "I could've done much worse."

You glare. "I am not sleeping next to a... a pig like you!" Your indignant voice has more than a hint of fright in it. 

"Oh, yes, you are. And if you try to get away, you'll pay the price." You stare into his dark eyes with your own [e/c] ones. He suddenly extends a hand. "Cain."

Despite your better reasoning you slowly reach up to take his hand. "_____...." You let him haul you to your feet.

"Pretty name.." He gives a genuine smile, but it's small and pained. "I think you'll be saying mine more often, though.." He pulls you close, slipping his arms around you to roughly grab your ass. You grind your teeth. 

"Don't fucking touch me!" You try to escape from his perverted embrace, but he just tucks you against his chest, feeling your rear and even daring to slip his hands into your pants. Thankfully, he doesn't make his way under your panties, and he doesn't even go for the front. You give a soft shudder as he leans in to kiss at your neck, nipping and sucking on the flesh there.

You shove away from him as someone knocks at the door, surprised and falling when he releases you. He grabs your arm so you don't fall. "Come in," his smooth voice commands. The door opens, and.. 

"Elizabeth!" You break free of Cain's grip on your arm, rushing forward to trap her in a desperate embrace. She gives a small laugh.

"Eager to see me, _____?" You roll your eyes at her, seeing a meek male navigator over her shoulder. You pull back.

"Hehe, yeah... who's this?" You try to be polite to the other nav, but, seemingly shy, he shrinks back with pink cheeks.

"Task name, Nigel." Elizabeth seems happy. 

"Nice to meet you, Nigel. I'm _____." You step forward and extend your hand to him, which he takes for half a second before releasing it and looking fearfully over your shoulder. You turn to Cain, and speak to Elizabeth in tight words. "Liz, this is my new fighter... his task name is Cain." You look down.

"Hi Cain!" She shakes hands with him, then turns towards you, frowning and gently grabbing your chin. "Hey.. what happened to your lip? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah!" You blurt out the word with too much enthusiasm, and compose yourself. "I-I mean, I fell on my way to the dorm, and hit a corner.."

She takes your bullshit story without a second thought. "Oh, okay! Well, Nigel and I are going to go now... have fun with Cain!" She hums and skips off with Nigel scurrying after her. You yelp when Cain tugs you back into your room and shuts the door. 

"How about we go back t.." He stiffens when the alarm bell rings. The screen on the wall lit up, the alert also spoken in a robotic voice that blared through the room.

**_ RED ALERT _ **

**_ INCOMING ATTACK  _ **

**_ ALL MILITARY PERSONNEL REPORT TO LAUNCH DOCK KK004 _ **

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-


	2. Flight and Fight

You and Cain hesitate a moment before he pushes you away, turning to grab a switchblade from a small table in the corner before starting for the door. You follow silently behind him, brushing your tongue over the new cut on your lip.

"_____, you're going to follow my commands, and my commands only. I don't care if you think what you do is going to be good and get us recognized, I give the orders." Cain glances back at you, his swaggering walk not hurried in the least. You nod mutely as the two of you enter the launch dock. All talking around the entrance ceases, the males training their eyes on your new scar as the girls follow their gazes with confusion.

Cain smirks and continues walking.

With your gaze downcast, you follow after him, aware that your (possibly) former friends are staring at you with concern and curiosity. Their quiet whispers ring in your ears as you approach a ship called _Reliant_ _._ Cain immediately boards it, and you follow, quietly slipping into the unfamiliar nav chair. You eye the console.

"This is a lot different than what I'm used to," you bite your lip, "I'm going to mess up. Probably a lot." 

Cain gives an irritated grunt. "Don't fuck up so bad that you die, alright? I still haven't gotten to try you out." You can hear him crack his knuckles. "Now, let's get out of here. I'm ready for a fight."

You give a mute nod and engage the launch sequence, easily becoming adjusted to the controls after getting the ship into actual space. You give a giddy giggle- to which you can practically feel Cain roll his eyes -as you follow the red team fleet, spotting a few of your old friends that fly just as well as you do. You are an average navigator in your mind, but have been told that you excel, even if you're not the best.

"Having fun?" Cain's voice holds a smirk. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." 

You bite your lip. "I haven't been out flying for a while.. s-sorry."

"It's fi- shit!" Cain growls when a nearby ship flies into the ship in front of you, knocking them both off course, where they explode. The force of it veers the _Reliant_ _._ "Why can't we see them?!"

Your gaze bores into the screen above the navigating panel, sucking in a breath when the enemy ship showed up. "You want a fight, Cain? Let's run right into trouble." You turn the ship with only that as a warning, racing towards the Colteron ship without a second thought.

"Sounds good." He begins shooting, surprisingly well at adapting and aiming as you move the ship to avoid getting hit by the other's attack.

You give a frustrated growl when your ship is hit, glancing at the monitor that shows the ship's structural integrity. You breathe a sigh of relief when you see it was only the bottom of the _Reliant_ that had been grazed. You immediately dive back into the fight, smirking when Cain manages to destroy the enemy.

"That was fun." Cain's voice is breathey and exhilarated, making you wonder if he'd sound like that after a steamy night of--

You curse yourself and smack your forehead before nodding. "Yeah, definitely." Your relaxed posture stiffens when a feed crackles through--

"This is CC to the ship Winter. Your ship is about to collapse. Report to the primary launch dock!"

Then, a familiar voice. "Sir! We're doing our best, but we'll be leading Colteron ships right to the Sleipnir!" It was Cassidy, one of your closest nav friends. Your chest tightened.

"I.. We're not going to make it!" Her voice was panicked, before her end of the feed was cut off.

Tears begin dripping down your face. Based on the standby of other ships around you, others are having the same reaction. Then, you begin flying towards where you estimate her ship would be-- closer to the enemy base. However, Cain yelled. "Don't be an idiot! The antimatter cannons are firing at the base in less than a minute, we _have_ to get out of here!" You bite your lip, reminding yourself of the scar Cain had given you. You closed your eyes for a moment before turning the _Reliant_ around and docking on the Sleipnir again.

"You're a pretty good navigator, _____~. Except for the part where you got emotional." Cain's smooth voice whispered in your ear. You prepare to stammer out a response, but don't get the opportunity to as Cain steps away from you and exits. You follow, tripping a bit. He chuckles.

"_____!!" You turn to see Elizabeth run up to you, tears in her beautiful green eyes.

"E-Eli? What's wrong??" You step forward and rest a hand on your friend's shoulder, but you already know what the problem is. She takes it a step further and clings to you, sobbing into your chest. 

"I can't believe that Cassidy's gone!" She trails off to sob more, as you pat her back and shoosh her, ignoring the dull throbbing of pain in your own chest.

"Elizabeth.. I'm so sorry. She didn't deserve to die." You pet her hair. "I know that you two were friends, and I really don't want to say this." You swallow thickly, already regretting your next words. "But you have to get over her. This is war, and the people we love are going to die." 

"I don't want people to die!" She wails. "I want this war to end!"

"That's what we're accomplishing with our fighting." You hug her and support her weight, keeping her from becoming a puddle of misery on the floor. "Hey.." You go to hold her closer and end up looking at Cain, your sympathizing [e/c] eyes meeting his calmly enraged ones.

"_____, get Elizabeth to her room, then immediately come back to ours. You and I need to have a little... talk." He gives a demonic smile before turning and leaving.

-END OF CHAPTER TWO-


	3. Rash Decisions

Your heart beats rapidly as you get Elizabeth to her room, calming her and holding her as close as you would dare. You can feel gazes following the two of you, and you have absolutely no doubt that Cain has sent one of his cronies to report back to him after following you around.

  
"_____..." Elizabeth's empty voice wrenches your already panicked heart. You can't help thinking about how much trouble you'll be in with Cain. "Why couldn't I have died along with Cassidy? She and her fighter were the only deaths this time around. Why her?" You think. And think. And you don't reply as you leave her in her room, on her bed.

  
Why couldn't you die along with your loved ones? Your fists clench at your sides as you make your way to your new prison with a pig. [Religious figure] knows that you've had enough experience in the death of loved ones department. You ask yourself why you were spared from their suffering daily. And here's Elizabeth, pitying herself for not dying with someone who knew what they were signing up for? You feel mad, and betrayed, and jealous, and sad.

  
If only your problems were as trivial as hers. Tears well in your eyes. You walk into your room on the verge of breakdown, but your eyes dry and your fists unclench when you see Cain. You get an idea. A distraction would be nice right about now...

  
"___-" Cain gets cut off by you stepping over to him and grabbing the collar of his uniform, pulling him down to you and smashing your lips against his. He doesn't protest as you kiss him frantically.

\  
Your hands drift behind his head to tangle in his hair, and his hands move to rest on your natural waist. You growl quietly when he breaks the kiss.

  
"Easy there, tiger." He gives a wicked chuckle. "You're excited for someone who viewed me as a pig not hours earlier."

  
"Shut the fuck up before I leave." Your voice is seductively menacing, and prompts him to join in the kiss again. His safely placed hands slowly drift to your rear, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh as his rough lips move against yours easily.

  
You begin to panic. Oh shit. What did you just get yourself into? Rational decisions are, apparently, not your strong suit when a close friend has died and your best friend made you hate everything not minutes before. So what if you want to distract yourself? Judging from how many guys that probably laid him- he was a fine piece of arrogant ass, after all -he probably had gotten an STD at some point. Right? Right.

  
Now, you have to make a decision.

  
Will you run, or will you go through with it?

  
[Either way, you'll get laid.]

  
-END OF CHAPTER THREE STARTER-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty sooo  
> 3.1 will be you deciding to run away  
> 3.2 will be you deciding to continue on this path.  
> I know this is seriously weird and confusing and unnecessary but you should probably just go with my 3:30 am madness.  
> This chapter is very rushed and makes no sense  
> I'm so very sorry  
> P.S. I'm a lazy fuck so 3.1/3.2 will probably take a while


	4. Flee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this took so long! I apologize for any tense inconsistencies!

You push Cain away, panting slightly from the lack of oxygen the extended kiss gave you. He moves easily, having not expected your sudden rejection. His confusion holds for a moment.

"_____, what do you think you're doing?" You shake with sudden panic.

"I can't do this!" You slowly back up, your hand groping the air behind you for the button to open the door. Cain advances on you, a dangerous glint in his dark eyes. You gasp when he grabs your wrists and slams your back against the door, his knee slipping between your legs so he can use his thigh to pin you as well.

"I was supposed to punish you, anyways. Can't punish someone who's liking it." He smirks, a dark chuckle slipping from him, and moves both of your wrists to one of his hands, then holds your chin in place as he forces you into another kiss. You struggle, your face scrunched up in disgust. You whimper when he bites the still-fresh wound he had left on your lip earlier. His tongue forces into your mouth, and you try to bite it. He tightens his grip on your wrists to an almost painful extent. You shrink against the door and let his tongue assault you.

Soon enough, he breaks away, trailing his soft lips over your jaw and to your throat. You begin to mewl and moan as he becomes tender, gently playing with your soft skin, but let out a sharp cry when he suddenly digs his teeth into the tender flesh of your throat. Your sounds of pleasure become whimpers of discomfort and pain as he sucks and bites more, the pain causing your entrance to throb for some odd reason. You know that he knows about your unplanned arousal, based on the snicker he gives as he unzips the back of your uniform. You begin to protest, struggling feebly.

"C-Cain, stop! I don't want this!" He lifts his head from the crook of your neck, which is undoubtedly marred from his kisses and bites.

"Maybe you shouldn't have started kissing me then." You blush in anger and embarrassment, yelping when he tears off your uniform top and grabs your breasts. "You won't be wearing underwear anymore, got it?" He pushes your bra down so he can have full access to your chest.

"C-can I at least wear a bra?" You watch Cain think for a moment.

"Yes." He then bends down and attaches his mouth to one of your nipples, sucking on the hardened bud while he plays with your unattended one with his thumb and forefinger.

"That was a su-sudden change..." You murmur, your own words biting you in the ass when he bites down and pinches simultaneously. You press back into the door as Cain's free hand goes to rest on the exposed flesh of your hip. He takes his mouth from your chest and smirks at you, reduced to a horny mess.

"Don't worry, I'll be rough." You swallow thickly, your eyes darting down as he takes off the top of his own uniform. He's not exactly the definition of sexy, but he's damn near close to it. He's thin but well built, the muscles of his chest rippling slightly as he moves to hold your chin in his hand once more. He presses his soft, warm lips against yours, his nails digging into your flesh. His free hand goes down to hold your hip once more.

You can't deny that you're aroused by Cain's roughness, the wetness between your thighs undeniable. But you're confused-- what's with the occasional bouts of tenderness? You quickly forget all about your own questions as he moves his hand to shove down your trousers. He leaves your panties alone as he detaches his lips from yours, casting his gaze over your body.

"Strip. Now. Then go lay down with your legs spread and wait for me."

Are you really going to follow his orders? You can rush out of the room and try to get help, but then everyone will see you turned on, with your pants around your knees and your breasts showing the signs of handling, your lips swollen with the force of his kisses and your neck bruised and bitten..

You take a deep breath and kick off your shoes, pulling off your pants and letting your panties quickly follow. You pass him, shuddering when he smacked your ass. You glance over your shoulder at him, chewing on your lip, then slowly moved to lay down. Your legs are spread and you're totally ready for him, watching as he looks over your delectable figure.

"You're gonna be screaming and begging for more by the time we're through, pet." He chuckles and begins taking off his pants.

 

END OF CHAPTER 3.1 (4)


	5. Fuck

You close your eyes, melting into the kiss. Fuck it. Fuck caring, fuck reasoning, and most importantly, fuck him.

You groan as he moves his hands back up, easily grasping your breasts as he brakes the kiss. His breath is heavy and his eyes are half-lidded, his lips twisting into a frighteningly endearing smirk. He plays with your breasts teasingly.

"Never expected you to be such a little slut. I hope you know that I still have to punish you, however." One of his hands moved up to cup your chin, ensuring that you're giving him all of your attention. You lean into his touch. "Never again will I catch you wearing panties unless it's that time, got it? I don't mind bras as long as I can get them off of you easily."

You nod mutely at his orders and murmur something about needing him, your hard buds poking through the fabric of your bra and skin-tight uniform. He releases your chin and steps back, his touch leaving your excited body making you pout. 

"Oh, come on, be a good girl and strip for me. Add in a little dance and, once you're done, come over here and help me strip." Once more, a shiver runs through your form. You follow his orders.

Slowly moving your hips rhythmically, you begin to push your pants down, your beautiful skin slowly revealing itself to Cain's hungry gaze. His smirk only grows as you slip off your shoes, which are quickly followed by your pants. Still dancing sexily, you begin unzipping your shirt, internally sighing in relief when the zipper doesn't get caught like it usually does. Must be your lucky day. That article of clothing quickly drops to the ground, leaving you in your pretty, lacy black panties and bra. You were supposed to wear the issued ones but, really, fuck the rules. 

You bite your lip as you slowly move towards Cain, your cheeks warm. You stand directly in front of him and crane your neck to look at his face.

"Something wrong princess?" His brows quirk at the sight of your nodding head.

"You're not pinning me against the wall and making me moan." 

"I gave you specific orders. You don't look bare to me." He reaches and firmly grips your wrist, making you recoil. "But, you're hot, so I'll make this exception." He shoves you, making you stumble back until you're leaning against the wall for support. He quickly follows and pins you against the surface, his unforgiving hands running themselves up your sides and over every wonderful curve of your body.

A moan easily slips out of you when he begins toying with your breasts, marking the skin as he massaged the soft assets. You shudder when his head dips down so he can begin attacking your neck with his soft lips.

"Ca-Cain, I... Ahhh, fuck.." You whimper and melt against the wall, your [e/c] eyes fluttering shut. He chuckles against the skin of your neck before beginning to bite and nibble.

You have no doubt in your mind that you'll be completely marked as his by the time that this... meeting... is over.

After a few more minutes of his wonderful assault against your neck, you murmur something incoherent and gently push him away. He concedes and backs off, leaving you as a vertical puddle against the wall.

"I'm..." You sigh, adjusting yourself and trailing your gaze up his body. "I need you." You reach behind you and clumsily undo your bra, letting the torturous article drop to the ground before pushing down your panties and stepping out of them once they were on the floor.

"I still gave you an order to undress me~" He grinned as he watched you, hunger in his eyes as he enjoyed the sight of your naked form.

You roll your eyes and approach him, stepping behind him and slowly undoing the zipper. You push the fabric off of him and move to get a better view. You reach for his pants, but get stopped by his words.

"I'll do that. Lay down, legs spread, ready for me."

You do so, as he undoes his pants.

 

END OF CHAPTER 3.2 (5)


	6. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you know what this chapter's about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and shitty. just how I like it.

You shift slightly, your face going warm as you watch him strip. It doesn't take long before he's standing before you in all of his hot, naked glory, your eyes going wide as you took all of him in. Well... damn. You watch silently as he climbs onto the bed, a little whimper of eagerness slipping from you as he held his body above yours. 

You don't know why you had ever had second thoughts about this guy.

Cain bites his lip as he takes you in. Your ravishing frame, your beautiful skin, those kissable lips... He leans down to steal you into another rough kiss before pushing into you, having positioned his hips above yours earlier.

A soft gasp escapes you as he pushes in, but it's quickly muffled by his mouth. You'd definitely had fun with the other girls in your fleet, but damn, fingers were not as good as this-

Speaking of this, you reach to cup his jaw, letting yourself be enveloped by the feel of him. He starts out at a quick pace, eager to cut to the chase. His lips are hard against yours, but pause in their assault when you bite his lip. Hard. A matching scar for him.. 

It doesn't take long for your stomach to twist, the feeling of how deep he's going and all of the sweet feelings accompanied with it drawing you to a quick climax. You give a squeal of pleasure as you release, to which he shushes you and covers his mouth with his hand. He dips his head down to your neck, dragging his tongue lewdly up your flesh until he gets to your ear. 

In a whispering pant, he murmurs to you, "Now, now, you don't want anyone coming in here to ruin the fun, now would you? Keep that fuckable little mouth of yours shut and let me fuck you into the bed." He chuckles darkly, still pounding you at a blissfully fast rhythm. He pushes a finger into your mouth, giving an approving hum when you start sucking. Your eyes are half-lidded, your vision fuzzy as you watch the cieling. Said cieling is suddenly Cain. He takes his finger from your mouth, smearing your own saliva over your cheek.

"I know that neither of us want to deal with what'll happen if I cum in you like I am right now. So, what'll it be? Mouth, ass, or would you prefer that I spill on you instead of in~?" Your face heats up rapidly as you think about it. You really wouldn't mind just letting him cum in your vag, but.. 

"I.... on." You look away from him, closing your eyes. "I'll have to shower anyway. No way in hell am I going to put on my uniform when I'm so... bothered."

"Bothered?" He snorts, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "No inhibitions here. Might as well just say desperate and horny." He speeds up, and a few moments later, pulls out to cover your stomach in warm seed. He moves so he's standing on his knees between your legs. "Someone get the camera," he rolls his eyes, smacking one of your breasts before getting up and grabbing a towel. "I'll be in the showers. Oh, by the way, we only have one shower room on the ship. Guess we'll have to share."

He wraps the towel around his waist and leaves you sweaty, tired, and hungry for more.


End file.
